That Demon, Is An Angel
by Agent Glitch
Summary: Miss Aubrey, lost and hurt, rescued by a nameless being who addresses himself as a demon. Not knowing what she's up against, she forms a contract with the creature. With her eye bearing the Faustian contract, she now wishes to gain revenge. However, the demon has other plans for her. [One-shot, only includes Dance Central characters, may later develop into multi-chap.]


**I don't own Dance Central nor Kuroshitsuji. **

Her sister was nowhere to be found.

Aubrey whimpered, terrified for her life. She whipped around, looking for shelter, but she couldn't find any. Her surroundings were completely dark, without a single bar of light in sight.

How did this happen? Why did it have to happen?

Scared, Aubrey shrank back behind a tree. Everything had gone wrong, ever since she and her family had taken this trip into the woods. This wasn't even her choice, it was her sister who had insisted on this trip. Aubrey would have preferred a ship out at sea. But no, they had to come here, where they were mercilessly driven out by people with weapons. And now, Aubrey couldn't find any of her family members.

The redhead and her sister had gone together to their hiding place. Even now, Aubrey could remember the urgency in her sister's voice during the tension.

"Stay here, Aubrey. I'll be back soon."

"B-But..."

"Don't worry! I'll be back!"

And so she fled, leaving Aubrey alone in the shadows. The dance-loving girl had waited, hoping that her sister was somewhere our there, safe and secure.

But something told Aubrey that it was not to be.

After her sister had departed, Aubrey had come upon her worst fear: seeing her brother, now dead, his clothes stained red with the heavy scent of blood in the air. The fear now engulfing her, Aubrey ran faster than ever.

Here she was, breathing uncontrollably, the pain in her lungs unbearable as if they were about to explode. Panic rose within her, as if she were a caged pigeon unable to stretch her wings and flee.

Where was she? Where was it safe to go? Where should she run?

Suddenly, without warning, something struck her from the skies. Aubrey heard the sound of a gun, then she felt herself being carried off skywards.

_What...?_

Aubrey felt such calm. What was happening, had she been shot? Surely that was it. She couldn't be flying. But then, something roused her, and she heard a voice. She couldn't pinpoint the source of it, but she could still hear it. She couldn't see; in front of her eyes was a black, smoky blur.

A fuchsia glow met her eyes. That jerked her awake, and then she realized that she was staring into another pair of eyes. She couldn't see what was beyond those two orbs; all else was surrounding blackness. Those eyes, they were so unnatural, and they seemed to be staring at her very soul. Aubrey felt even more vulnerable than ever.

Those eyes closed, and Aubrey was once again plunged into a dark void. All around her were gentle touches, something like fur or feathers. She felt like she was in a blanket, safely tucked away from the horrors of the world.

She didn't even realize it when she fell asleep. All she knew was then when she woke up, she was on a cliff, lit up by the weak rays of the setting sun. _Wait... the setting sun?! _How long had she been asleep?

The redhead barely had enough time to think when a deep, masculine voice echoed from behind her. "Ah, you are awake? I was beginning to worry. You were asleep for a while there; twenty-one hours, to be exact."

Aubrey turned around, instantly shocked by the sight in front of her. Instead of a feathery, black-furred, pinkish-purple-eyes beast, in front of her was a handsome man about her age with reddish eyes.

His hair was swept backwards and he was probably slightly taller than her. Aubrey could see his tanned complexion and muscled figure, but other than that her eyes were too bleary to observe him further.

"Who are you..." she murmured, still half-asleep.

The man chuckled, surprising Aubrey. "If you're asking for a name, you won't find it. If you're asking for an identity, I can tell you no more than the fact that I am a demon."

_A demon? _Aubrey had never heard someone say that so casually. Was it true? The man looked absolutely _nothing _like a demon; in fact, he had that sort of Hispanic flare.

"A demon?" Aubrey spoke her mind. As she did, she looked down and saw that other than her tattered clothes, she was now wrapped up in a sheet. Instantly realizing how cold she was, she tightened her grip on the cotton fabric. Then she looked back at the man. He was dressed in a fancy suit, and in his hand was a white hat. What sort of a demon was he?

"Yes. But enough about me; did you have any idea what was going on down there?" the 'demon-man' prompted. Aubrey closed her eyes, unwilling to remember the experience. "I don't know. All I know is that my sister's gone. My brother..." she broke into tears. Among her sobbing, she felt the man offer his shoulder, and without thinking Aubrey gripped him and started crying.

The man leaned back, rubbing his chin in thought. "I see. And do you wish to know where she is, and who was responsible for all this?"

Aubrey hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I can locate those who were responsible, and I will do it in exchange for something..."

That fired Aubrey up. She wanted _anything, anything _for revenge. She missed her brother, and she loved her sister, and now they were lost to her.

The demon-man's appearance darkened, and his eyes switched back to fuchsia.

"So be it."

His hand stretched out, reaching Aubrey's right eye. Suddenly great pain met her senses, and Aubrey was numbed except for the excruciatingly burning sensation. She would have screamed, but nothing came out of her mouth. The man narrowed his eyes in what appeared to be a mix of sorrow and determination. Aubrey felt her eye change a bit, somehow. The demon-man let go of her, and the pain subsided.

"It is done."

Aubrey couldn't tell the difference until the man showed her a mirror. When she looked at her eye, she was surprised. Instead of a usual iris, she saw a strange mark that somewhat resembled a star. "What is it?"

The man gave her a toothy smile, one that made him took devilish indeed. "It is the Faustian contract. I will be your personal demon and grant all your wishes, in exchange for something you have that I want. As bearer of this contract, you are to be the one I cannot leave unattended; I will strive to please you until the day the contract is over."

Aubrey nodded slowly. "You need a name," she said.

"That is true." The man offered his hand, and Aubrey took it. He led her though the trees, and he spoke as he did. "It would be an honor for you to choose one for me... my lady."

That made Aubrey think for a moment. "Well, you _are _a demon... what of Angel?"

He smirked charmingly. "That is ironic, but... I must say that I quite like it. Very well, my lady." He bowed graciously, and Aubrey felt awkward. 'Angel' took her beyond the trees until she arrived at a police station. Before they got there, Angel murmured, "We need to hide the Faustian contract from them." He produced a number of bandages that he wrapped around her eye. Aubrey thanked him, and noted to herself to get eye contacts to hide the mark in the future.

They located her parents, who were slightly scratched but nevertheless alive. They, like Aubrey, were badly shaken by the death of their son. Aubrey's mother in particular ran up to her and hugged her so tightly that Aubrey could barely breathe. Among the hugs and relieved words, the couple thanked Angel with all their heart. The demon in disguise had replied with a touch of Spanish in his accent, which surprised Aubrey, but she didn't question her savior.

Like Aubrey, her parents were worried about Aubrey's sister. Aubrey promised them that she and Angel would get to the bottom of it one day. The redhead's parents immediately laid trust on the demon. They even rewarded Angel with a large sum of cash.

Ever since then, each day Angel visited Aubrey and almost never left her side. Somehow Angel seemed to be something more than an ally.

Was he?

**Story word count: 1,390**

**I'm not that knowledgeable about the Kuroshitsuji story just yet, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I have this lingering feeling that only PunkRoseBlitz will read this, but yeah. I was so bored and I was feeling like the Dance Central fandom was kinda dead. Bored. **

**Review if you want more, I might continue this one!**


End file.
